The push to ever increased performance (e.g. faster) devices such as CMOS field effect transistor (FETS) has driven the size of the devices ever smaller. However, as device size has decreased the performance increase has been found not to be as much as expected. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.